


Here’s the deal I love you: Stenbrough

by Stozier_Rights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill is a mother, Bill just wants love, Fix-It, IT - Freeform, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Song fic, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stans a dick in this, hate/love, it movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stozier_Rights/pseuds/Stozier_Rights
Summary: Bill has always been embarrassed of his soul mark, a big black fist print over his eye. Stanley on the other hand had always been scared of his, his was black spots on his knuckles he was always scared he would end up punching his soulmate and well... one day he did...
Relationships: Basically everyone loves bill, Ben/Beverly, Benverly, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill/Stan, Brief billverly, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship, Stenbrough - Relationship, hanbrough for a bit, stan/bill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One: Misery and missunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been excited to write this fic for awhile now it’s a Stenbrough soulmate au, where the first place your soulmate will touch you shows up on your skin when your born like a birth mark. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Trigger warnings  
> -Bullying  
> -Homophobic slurs  
> -Self-hating tendencies  
> -Grahpic violence

Chapter One 

Song Two birds 

https://youtu.be/Bb3_oDWiD_w

_(Two birds on a wire)_

**“Billy wake up your gonna be late”**

Bill woke up to being shook by no other then his little brother Georgie 

“billyyyyy you have to wake up, it’s your first day of high school” 

Georgie whined, shaking Bill more. Georgie had just turned nine January fourth of this year and thought he was all grown up, jeez the kid hadn’t even hit double digits, yet he was the only one who cared enough to not let Bill sleep in late, we’ll sleep in _too_ late. 

_(One tries to fly away)_

Bill set up groggily accidentally pushing Georgie on to the ground who had been sitting on his chest during the process of trying to shake him awake, he of course didn’t feel the pressure on him because, god his little brother was practically as light as a feather 

“Suh-sorry Georgie” he said stretching his arms above his head causing a small pop ‘fuck’ he thought to himself ‘I slept through my alarms’ 

_(And the other watches him close from that wire)_

“Ew” The smaller boy mumbled before looking back up at Bill “It’s fine. But you have to get ready, it’s your first day of high school” he said in an upbeat voice with a huge grin crossing his little face as he threw a t-shirt at Bill which landed one his face and he groaned”

How was he always so damn upbeat? 

Georgie giggled as Bill stood up holding the t-shirt in his long hands.

“Payback” he said with a giggle 

_(He says he wants too as well)_

“Besides you should be excited. Maybe today will be the day you meet _the one._ And they’ll touch you right there” Georgie said, poking Bill right under his eye on his black soul mark as he winced slightly. Bill guessed that Georgie didn’t quite grasp how weird his mark was. After all Georgies was simple, it was just a handprint on his arm, it was _normal…_

_(But he is a liar)_

Bill faked a smile looking at Georgie “Yeah maybe” he choked out sounding a bit broken inside “Why don’t you wait down stairs I’ll be right down” Bill added and Georgie nodded, quickly running down stairs.

Bill sighed before pulling his nightshirt off and looking at himself in the mirror, and well he didn’t like what he saw, he _never_ liked what he saw like today would be any different.

_(I’ll believe it all)_

His eyes darted up to the black area on his face around his eye that looked like an ink blotch to be particular it looked like a fist, yes a _fist._ You could make out the knuckle marks and how it looked like his soul mates first interaction with him would be a punch right to the face… He cringed at the thought of that though it did not go away.

What if his soulmate was abusive, he would be stuck with an abusive dick who liked him to hit him for fun… Gee that would be a great life. 

_(There’s nothing I won’t understand)_

He quickly shook the dreadful thoughts away and went to his bedside table opening the drawer and pulling a small tube of makeup out he had bought it at the drug store as an attempt to cover his abomination of a soul mark but never tried it as he was too embarrassed and ashamed to try it, but hell it was his first day of high school time to take risks. Kinda the opposite though as he was covering up the one thing that set him apart from the other numb minded morons at Derry high. But regardless he opened the tube and started attempting to cover the jet black mark, it was hard and took a lot of work but once he was happy with his work his closed it before pulling the shirt on that George had given to him without looking at it because, just like Georgie said he was gonna be late, that turned out to be a huge mistake… He slid a pair of jeans that he picked up off the floor, on carelessly, that probably were dirty but hell he didn’t care he was dreading this day and didn’t care what he looked like to be frank.

_(I’ll believe it all)_

He walked down the stairs as he combed his hair out with his fingers. He arrived in the kitchen as Georgie, who was standing on a chair to reach the counter pulled slightly burnt toast out of the toaster and handed it to Bill. Bill smiled at the small brunette boy “Thu-Thanks Georgie”

“You rea-ready?”

Georgie nodded but stopped and looked at Bill's face “What happened to your soul mark? I love it, it’s beautiful” He asked confused as concern laced his voice. “I-it’s fine Guh-Georgie” Bil mutterterd. “Just me-meet me outside, ok?” Bill said forcing a smile 

_(I won’t let go of your hand)_

Georgie redundantly nodded but still compiled and made his way outside eating his toast on the way. Bill sighed his chest feeling heavy, he threw his toast in the garbage as he no longer felt hungry before walking out the front door locking it on the way and sitting on his bike next to Georgie who was already on his own smaller bike.

He smiled at the smaller boy who just frowned and started pedaling bill following behind with a look of sadness on his face.

… 

_(Two birds on a wire)_

Georgie turned the corner, the elementary school directly in front of him and Bill waved to him with a smile as the younger boy parked his bike and met up with his friends.

Bill started pedaling towards the high school once after he made sure Georgie was safe, that’s when the thoughts began to hit him again but much harder this time.

_(One says c’mon and the the other says I’m tired)_

‘What if someone notices my soul mark isn’t there?’

He continued in his mind 

‘What if they can tell I’m wearing makeup?...”

Worry began to flood his body and his hands began to shake 

He hadn’t seen any one since last school year since he was at football camp, he hadn’t even got to hang out with the losers like normal. He still texted them but it wasn’t the same. 

‘Oh god what If _Henry_ saw?’ 

‘No, no, no god, no’ 

_(And the other says I’m tired)_

He felt dread fill his body as his hands began to shake violently.

‘Just avoid him and his gang…’ 

He ordered to himself. 

‘But there _everywhere’_

‘Like they have eyes on every sing last thing’

‘They run that school’

‘I can’t escape…’

_(The sky is overcast and I’m sorry)_

He was torn from his thoughts when he pulled up to the school and non other then beverly marsh ran up to him before engulfing him in a hug 

“Billlllll it’s been soooooo long I missed you, why did you have to go to stupid foot ball camp all summer?” 

The redhead ranted squeezing the slightly shorter auburn haired boy. 

“Be-bev you're go-gonna kill me” 

Bill griped

_(One more or one less)_

Beverly let go “Oh sorry” she murmured sheepishly still smiling 

“Besides I’m suh-sure something ha-happened?”

Bev shook her head 

“I mean other then you meeting your soulmate” she cheered a huge grin on her face 

“Why didn’t you tell me over text or something?” The redhead nagged 

“Whu-what?” Asked clearly confused 

“...Your soul mark is gone, that means your soulmate touched it. Who was it? Do I know them? Are they nice? Are they hot?” Bev bombarded him with questions 

_(Nobody’s worried)_

“Bev, sl-slow down…” 

Bev stopped talking for a moment 

“I-I… didn’t meet my soul mate…” 

Bev revised an eye brow

“Then what happened to your soul mark?...” 

she quickly questioned. 

_(I’ll believe it all)_

“I-I-I co-covered it up” 

He muttered out quickly, shuddering. 

Beverly frowned “Why?” She questioned quietly, concern filling her voice. 

“I ha-hate it” he whispered as quietly as possible 

Her frown deepened as she gently ran her thumb under his left eye where his soul mark would normally sit.

“Bill you have nothing to be embarrassed of, it's beautiful, just like you inside and out.” Bev smiled kindly, but Bill just frowned.

“Bu-but yours is normal it’s not a fu-fucking fist mark” 

He was right bevs was a light handprint on her cheek, it was a lighter black then his meaning that her soulmate would just touch her cheek gently not hit her.

_(There’s nothing I won’t understand)_

Bill was glad bevs wasn’t a hitmark because she had been through so much with her dad but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of her. She got to be normal and not bullied about her soul mark not have to worry if her soul mate would hit her and be an abusive dick. Bill on hand had to go through all of this worry about all of this…

_(I’ll believe it all)_

Bill sighed “We sh-should get to class. M-my math teacher already hates my g-guts…”

Bev nodded heading inside, Bill parked his bike before following. 

… 

_(I won’t let go of your hand)_

“Mr. Denbrough, Mr. Denbrough!” 

Bill jolted his head up to the sound of his math teacher, Mrs.Crumple yelling his name and the rest of the class laughing at him, of course math is the class he didn’t have with any of the losers. 

“Are you gonna join the rest of the class and stop sleeping or would you like detention?” Mrs.Crumple asked evilly as Bill swallowed thickly “Ye-yes Ma’am”

He mumbled quaintly. 

“Yes to what, awake or detention?” She asked slyly 

“A-a-awake…” he stuttered out nervously 

“Ok then, now pay attention” 

Bill nodded frowning.

…

_(Two birds of a feather)_

Bill stood from his desk as the clock finally struck twelve thirty a sigh of relief exiting his mouth. As he began exiting the class room and heading for lunch. But of course he had to be stopped by none other then The devil himself (Aka Henry Bowers)

Henry pushed him against the lockers and chuckled as Bills back hit the locker and he fell to the ground. 

“Wh-what do yuh-you want bowers?” 

Bill growled out Trying to suppress his stutter but failing miserably 

_(Say that there always gonna stay together)_

“Did you say something b-b-b-billy? I couldn’t hear you over your blabbering” he mocked with an evil smirk plastered onto his lips.

Bill's gaze shifted over to a boy who was at least a foot taller than him, he had perfectly neat dirty blond curls that fell over his right eye, each curl looked like a mini tornado that could suck Bill in at any point in time. The boy with blond hair was wearing a gray button up dress shirt, along with a pair of pale khakis and dress shoes pulling it all together. He really didn’t look like he belonged in the Bowers gang, the only thing that sorta tied him in to the rest is a leather jacket he had on over his dress shirt which really didn’t match his outfit.

_(But ones never going to let go of that wire)_

“Why are you staring at me St-st-st-stuttering Bill?” The tall boy snapped, mocking Bills stutter snapping him from his thoughts and making him wince. 

“I-I-I wasn’t” he choked out quickly 

“Stop being a fag and look at me” Henery boomed out.

Bill couldn’t get any words out; they all felt stuck, like the walls of his throat had closed up. He looked up at Henry who was uncomfortably close to his face.

Everyone had cleared from the hallways already because everyone was terrified of Bowers and his gang. He ran the school mostly because he never got in trouble for the terrible things he did, reason being his dad was the sheriff and he didn’t care what Henry did.

_(He says that will)_

“What’s up with the shirt it looks like you got it from a nine year old…” Henry said a smirk crossing his lips. Bill's eyebrows knitted together in confusion before it finally registered to Him, he looked down and saw the shirt before swallowing thickly Georgie had given him a Pokémon t-shirt from when he was twelve. That had been three years ago how did it still fit?...

“M-my brother gave it to me th-this morning…” Bill muttered 

“Oh that dork Georgie?” Vic (another member other the gang who looked like evil draco)asked 

“He’s even worse than you”

Evil draco said with a smirk 

“Do-don’t ever t-talk about h-him!” Bill growled out angrily

_(But he’s just a liar)_

Vic simply rolled his eyes. 

Bill then noticed a sudden glint in Henry’s eyes 

“What happened to your soul mark? One of your fairy friends finally man up and punch you?” Henry said mockingly. 

“Or… wait is that… is that makeup Denbrough?” Bill felt his stomach drop and could have swore his heart stopped beating for a moment, when Henry spoke. Bill felt his throat closing up once more, as his stomach twisted making him feel as if he would throw up any second. 

_(Two birds on a wire)_

He breathed heavily as he looked at Henry ‘No, no, no, no. _He_ knows’ he thought to himself.

Henry licked his thumb before running it slowly below his eye, making Bill scrunch his nose in disgust; and revealing a dark black under Bill's eye. 

Henry laughed in an awful way that Bill never wanted to hear again. “It is! Were you sneaking into your mama's makeup again?” He asked a grin still on his lips. He looked like he was about to hit Bill when he was interrupted by a teacher, Mrs. Crumple to be exact. Bill never liked her. But right now he couldn’t be more grateful to see her. “Boys you're supposed to be at lunch, why are you still here?” She scolded Henry and hopped up before scowling. “See you soon b-b-Bill” he chuckled before walking off with his gang following behind and Bill couldn’t help but glance at the tall boy who had dirty blond curls, and Bill thought even if it was just for a split second he saw the boy look back at him.

  
  


…

_(One tries to fly away, And the other)_

Bill arrived at lunch and sat next to bev at his friends table. Richie, Eddie, Bev, and Mike sat around him.

“Hey Biliam” Richie said with a thick grin plastered on.

“What happened to you? Your like thirty minutes late lunch is almost over. What were you getting it on in the bathroom with betty rim-“ 

“Beep, beep asshole” Bill said in a monotone voice and Richie instantly shut up knowing something was actually wrong as Eddie slapped him lightly. “You ok bill?” Eddie asked, sounding concerned. Bill could tell Beverly already told them all about him coming up his soul mark. “I’m fine” he said, slamming his head down on the table and wincing slightly. Beverly rubbed his back as Richie spoke up. 

“Uh well we were all gonna meet up at my house after school…” he said looking over at Mike. Mike had been homeschooled his whole life but his grandpa decided to send him to public school for high school. 

_(Watches him close from that wire)_

“You coming too homeschool?” Richie asked looking at Mike, He nodded “Yeah Rich, but I’m not homeschooled anymore” 

“Eh it’s your nickname I ain’t just gonna call you ‘public school’ that would be lame” 

Mike rolled his eyes before going back to eating.

Bill lifted his head as his stomach grumbled he didn’t care much though because he didn’t even feel hungry anymore he just wanted this day to be over, but for some reason all he could think about was that blond boy and how bad it hurt him when he made fun of his stutter, well it always hurt when people made fun of his stutter because he hated that he had one but this time it really hurt…

_(He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar)_

He was torn from his thoughts by bev shaking his shoulder, it felt like deja vu from this morning, god he just wanted to go back to sleep…

_(Two birds on a wire)_

“Bill, you ok you were kinda zoning out there…” 

“Hm?... yeah I’m fine just thinking…” Bill mumbled looking at Beverly who had a soft smile on her face, he tried to force a smile back at her but ended up giving up. 

“Why don’t you eat? You haven't even touched your sandwich” 

“Not hungry” Bill mumbled and Beverly frowned but nodded not wanting to push him. Bill rubbed his arm wishing this day would end already.

…

**_One tries to fly away, and the other…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! Update out next week.


	2. Chapter two: The fall of Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -Bullying  
> -Harassment  
> -Homophobic slurs  
> -Mental breakdown

Chapter Two 

Song: Listen before I go: cover by egg

_ (Take me to the rooftop)  _

Bill picked up his bike with a deep sigh feeling his lungs fill up with air for what felt like the first time since his little run-in with the Bowers gang. He shivered at the thought, before climbing onto his bike. 

_ (I wanna see the world when I stop breathing) _

He headed down Main Street waiting in front of the elementary school for Georgie to come out. He saw the brunette haired boy run out of the doors along with a couple other kids before some random teacher shouted softly behind them a simple “No running” but Georgie just giggled at this.

Bill smiled at the sight of his brother so happy

Georgie ran up to bill wrapping his arms around him as the taller boy lifted him up.

_ (Turning blue) _

“H-how was tuh-today?”

Bill asked and the smaller boy responded with a huge smile before blurting “Amazing!” He lowered his voice before continuing “Olivia kissed me on the cheek…” 

Bill raised an eyebrow “Wh-what? Do yuh-you have yourself a girlfriend?” He questioned with a smirk on his face. Georgies eyes went wide “No! I just picked up her doll for her and she said thank you, then kissed me on the cheek!”

_ (Tell me love is endless)  _

Bill rolled his eyes but kept his smile, he put the smaller boy down before climbing on his bike. 

Georgie ran over to his bike hopping on it and pedaling towards their street as fast as possible. Bill started after him smiling widely “Ghu-Georgie wait up!” Georgie giggled “You can’t catch me!”

…

_ (Don’t be so pretentious) _

As the two boys reached their house bill looked at the driveway in confusion, neither of his parent's cars were in the driveway ‘They should be home from work by now’ he shrugged it off by thinking the best ‘maybe their cars are in the garage’

Bill got off his bike before walking it over to the side of the house to put it away, followed by Georgie 

_ (Leave me, like you do)  _

As the two boys walked into the house, Bill's eyes instantly darted to the fridge seeing awful pink post-it notes with neat cursive handwriting scribbled onto it. He immediately recognized what it was and sent Georgie upstairs not wanting him to see. Once Georgie was out of sight he took the note off the fridge, we’ll more like tore but it didn’t rip. He scanned over it angrily  _ ‘Dear William, your father and I have gone on a very important business trip. We will be back tomorrow night there is frozen lasagna in the freezer’  _

_ (If you need me) _

Bill scoffed, crumpling up the note and throwing it away. This wasn’t the first time he had come to a note like this. This had happened at least once a month since Georgie was three, each time another frozen lasagna, and a crying Georgie to put to bed. Georgie didn’t cry as much anymore because he had gotten used to this lifestyle; he had also grown up some not as much as Bill, mostly because Bill was forced to grow up. After all he had to basically raise his little brother because even when his parents were home they didn’t give two shits about their sons; they were more worried about work.

_ (Wanna see me) _

Bill took a shaky breath before opening the freezer and getting the lasagna out, he unwrapped the oh so familiar (in an awful way) food and basically threw it in the oven; turning it on. 

_ (Better hurry) _

He sat on the couch as Georgie came barreling down the stairs

“Can we watch a movie?!” Georgie begged excitedly. Bill nodded “Yuh-yeah come sit” he said patting the couch beside him. Georgie ran over throwing himself on the couch, bill smiled at the smaller boy “What do you wa-wanna watch? How ah-about a scary movie?” Georgie smiled widely “Will you let me watch Halloween town?! Mommy and daddy never let me.” “You won’t get nightmares right?” 

“Of course not! It’s just a kids movie!” Bill nodded scrolling through Netflix to find the movie.

…

_ (‘Cause I’m leaving soon)  _

**Beep, beep.**

Bill heard the oven beep indicating the lasagna had finished; he picked up the remote pausing the movie before standing up and walking to the kitchen. He put on an oven mitt on opening the oven and pulling the lasagna out. That’s when Georgie walked in “Hey billy do we have to eat at the kitchen table I really wanna finish this movie, can't we just eat at the couch this one time?” 

Bill looked at Georgie and nodded “Yeah we can e-eat in the living room we juh-just have to sit on the flo-floor because if we get food on the coh-couch mom will literally ki-kill me" 

_ (Sorry can’t save me now) _

Georgie smiled widely as Bill handed him a plate “Thank you billy!” He said running back into the living room. Bill smiled, just happy about how happy Georgie was. He made himself a plate before walking into the living room and sitting down next to Georgie; hitting play on the movie. 

… 

_ (Sorry I don’t know how)  _

Georgie yawned tiredly after the movie had ended, he was laying on Bill. The older boy looked down at Georgie before standing up, picking him up along the way “Time for beh-bed Georgie” “I don’t wanna go to bed billyyy” Georgie whined out looking at him with puppy dog eyes, bill sighed he hated when he used that voice and those damn doe eyes “I’m suh-sorry Geh-Georgie… you have to go to beh-bed” “Will you sit with me till I fall asleep?” Bill nodded walking up the stairs with his baby brother basically falling asleep in his arms. 

_ (Sorry there’s no way out)  _

Bill layed Georgie down on his bed sitting in a chair next to him. Georgie held bills hand "Billy why don't mommy and daddy come home sometimes?" "Well m-mom and d-dad are like su-super heros they travel around and solve pro-problems so so-sometimes they get kinda distra-tra-cted…" that was far from the truth was they just wanted to get away from there own sons. Bill just didn't want to make Georgie hurt anymore than he already was. 

_ (But down) _

"Like spider man?" The smaller boy asked Bill nodded "Like sp-spider man" 

Georgie closed his eyes, nodding off, once Georgie was completely asleep Bill stood up walking out of the room; turning off the light.

The boy then walked down to the living room flopping on the couch and turning FRIENDS on and stretching out. After a few hours of watching the show and scrolling through his phone he felt himself dozing off. 

… 

**_“Why are you staring at me St-st-st-stuttering Bill?”_ **

**_Those curls_ **

**_He had perfectly neat dirty blond curls that fell over his right eye, each curl looked like a mini tornado that could suck Bill in at any point in time._ **

  
  


**_His perfectly pressed polo shirt and khakis_ **

**_The boy with blond hair was wearing a gray button up dress shirt, along with a pair of pale khakis and dress shoes pulling it all together._ **

**_Even that damned leather jacket_ **

**_The only thing that sorta tied him in to the rest is a leather jacket he had on over his dress shirt which really didn’t match his outfit._ **

**_He was so pretty_ **

Bill jolted up with a gasp breathing heavily. 

_ (Ooh down) _

“What the fu-fuck?” Georgie came running down the stairs “Come on billy get ready we’re gonna risk being late, again!” Bill stood up going up to his room “Go get on your bike I’ll be right out” Once he got to his room he threw on big t shirt (Making sure it wasn’t a Pokémon shirt) and a pair of jeans before walking over to the mirror and wiping of the remaining bit of makeup away from his eye. He didn’t care who saw his soul mark at this point. 

_ (Taste me salty tears on my cheeks)  _

Bill went about his day at school like he did every day, avoid the Bowers gang, meet up with the losers, make it through the day. And he managed to do all that. He managed to avoid Bowers, to meet up with the losers, to stay awake during all his classes. He had an overall successful day, that was till the end. 

…

_ (That's what a year long headache dose to you) _

Bill walked out of the front gate heading to grab his bike when he got a text from Richie  _ ‘Meet me behind the school’  _ Bill sighed ‘What does he want?’ 

_ (I'm not ok, I feel so scattered)  _

Bill made his way behind the school and looked around but Richie was nowhere to be seen. "Ri-Richie?" He shouted. 

That's when the entire Bowers gang turned the corner. Bill went to run but Henry grabbed his wrist pushing him against the hard brick wall.

_ (Dont say I'm all that matters) _

Bill winced in pain as he hit the coarse wall "Ha-how did you kn-know I was even ba-back here bow-bow-bow-bowers?" 

Henry held up Richie's phone and Bill gulped "The idiots not even smart enough to have a password. Patrick swiped it in math" 

_ (Leave me, deja vu)  _

Bowers backed up and the curly haired boy took his place in front of Bill.

Bill looked up at the taller boy and felt so small. He straightened his back and held up his head trying to look strong "I-i-im n-n-not f-fucking sca-scared of y-y-you" 

"Your little stutter tells me different" the boy scoffed.

Bill looked down and the boy's right hand caught his eyes. His knuckles were ink black 'What the hell?' The boy pulled Bill's face back up to where he was looking at him again. Bill pushed the boy's chest trying to get him away. 

_ (If you need me)  _

The boy stumbled back slightly when he regained his balance he looked pissed.

_ (Wanna see me)  _

**_Boom_ **

_ (Better hurry)  _

The last thing Bill saw was black the boy had punched him  _ hard; the _ gang scattered away when they heard a teacher coming. The boy was the first to run he seemed really freaked out, like he had seen a ghost. Bill stood up and touched his eye which he was sure was already bruising. He walked to his bike, he knew he was already late for getting Georgie.

_ …  _

_ (I'm leaving soon) _

Georgie came down the steps and glared at Bill "Your late" "I kn-know juh-georgie I suh-sorry" 

"It's fine Billy, can we just go home?" 

Bill nodded peddling off Georgie following behind. 

…

_ (Sorry can't save me now)  _

Georgie was sitting on the couch and Bill went up stairs "I'll be right back juh-Georgie I just have to use the ba-bathroom" 

_ (Sorry I don’t know how)  _

Bill got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his eyes going wide. He saw that the ink black mark around his eye had vanished and in its place was a reddish bruise. His chest heaved as he began breathing heavily, it finally clicked like someone switched a light on in his head, like he could see again. 

_ (Sorry there’s no way out)  _

  
  


**_Winced in pain as he hit the coarse wall_ **

  
  
  


**_Those curls_ **

  
  


_ (But down)  _

  
  


**_Bowers backed up and the curly haired boy took his place_ **

  
  
  


**_His perfectly pressed polo shirt and khakis_ **

  
  


_ (Ooh down)  _

  
  


**_"I-i-im n-n-not f-fucking sca-scared of y-y-you"_ **

**_"Your little stutter tells me different"_ **

  
  
  


**_Even that damned leather jacket_ **

  
  


_ (Call my friends and tell me that I love them) _

  
  


**_His knuckles were ink black_ **

  
  
  


**_He was so pretty_ **

  
  


_ (And I’ll miss them)  _

  
  


**_Boom_ **

  
  


_ (But I’m not sorry)  _

  
  


**‘The boy was his soulmate’**

  
  


_ (Call my friends and tell them I love them)  _

“N-no no no n-no no no” Bill's voice cracked as he backed up against the wall sliding down it and holding onto his eye, tears cascading down his cheeks. “I don’t even like boys” Bill denied but he knew deep down inside him he was lying to himself. He felt like someone was twisting his stomach in knots, like he would throw up any moment. “I-I c-ca-can’t s-stand him, he’s a great part of Bow-Bowers gang.” That’s when the area around his eye started to burn “f-fuck” he stood up looking in the mirror and saw chucks of black were covering back around his eye again before they began fading again “Wha-what the fuck?” He wiped away his tears “Get y-yourself together Buh-Bill. You can duh-do this…” 

(And I’ll miss them) 

…

**_Sorry…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write for multiple reasons. Number one, So. Many. Fucking. Scenes. Number two, it’s just sad. Poor baby Bill :’( But trust me it just gets worse from here. 
> 
> Update out next week!


	3. Chapter Three: Kiss Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... So I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in AWHILE but I've had it done up to chapter 5 (almost six) since I published chapter 1. Basically I didn't like how the story was going so I held off on finishing or publishing and decided to take a break from the story as a whole. And now, low and behold four months later my writing style has drastically changed. So I thought about orphaning the work but I would feel bad so I’m gonna publish up to chapter four, because I HATED chapter 5 and 6 and deleted them. I will be continuing the story after chapter four but again my writing style HAS changed and I don’t feel like rewriting the first four chapters so after chapter four there will be a noticeable change.

Chapter three 

Song: The Scientist

_ (Come up to meet you)  _

Bill had managed to dodge Bowers and his gang for the rest of the week, his parents also still hadn't come home even though the note said  _ tomorrow night _ , but he was used to them being gone longer than expected. Andof course, on Friday he was walking down the hallway to his locker when Bowers walked up behind him slamming his locker closed when Bill opened it  _ ’Fuck my life’  _

_ (Tell you, I'm sorry)  _

Bowers was alone this time, no gang, no strange boy. No one, just him; which wasn’t normal for Bowers. He normally had his posse with him, but today he was alone. 

”F-f-f-fuck off..” was all Bill said this time, not even looking at him. He was done with this shit, he had found his soulmate and it was somehow worse then he had ever imagined. All the years of thinking of the worst situations, and he had never thought anything close to this. Plus this was the third time this week alone that Bowers had decided to confront him. Doesn't he have anyone else to bother?” Bowers laughed ”Oh so you think you're a big boy now?” 

”W-what do yuh-you want?” Bill grew more impatient as he added extra annunciation in between each word.

_ (You don't know how lovely you are)  _

”It's not what I want it's  _ who  _ you want” Bill looked taken aback by this comment ”Wh-What are yoh-you talking a-about?...” 

“You think the whole gang didn't see that you and Stan are soulmates?” 

_ ‘So Stan was his name’  _ Bill felt like his heart had skipped a beat. 

”Th-That's none of y-your b-business” 

”I think it's all of my business, because he's one of mine and I don't need you taking him and turning him into a queer like you!” Henry spat the words out like venom, burning into Bills skin and head 

_ (I had to find you)  _

”E-Even if I w-wanted to get n-n-near him do you r-really think I w-w-would?!”

”Ah, ah watch your tone Denbrough. Remember I'm the one in charge here, you're just a pawn in my game. Like everyone else, you'll never win, just give up.” 

  
  


_ (Tell you need you)  _

Bill felt a chill go down his spine, it felt as if all his blood had frozen 

”I-I'm not your f-f-fucking pawn!” he snapped. Henry glared daggers at the boy “We’ll see about that… See if you feel the same when you're six feet under…” with that he walked away with a maniacal grin plastered on his lips. He turned his head slightly when he was a couple of feet away ”Stay the fuck away from him Denbrough!” 

Bill swallowed thickly his chest felt like it was tightening and he walked away from his locker even though he never even got what he needed but at this point, he didn't care, he needed to talk to  _ Stan.  _

… 

_ (Tell you I set you apart)  _

Bill was done avoiding Stan, he was gonna give him a piece of his mind, and he was gonna do it now. He was angrily walking down a hallway when he saw Stan walking out of class. He grabbed him by his backpack and pulled him into the now empty music class. Bill slammed the door shut locking it on the way, the lights were off and they were the only ones in the room. ”What the fuck?!” Stan yelped as he spun around quickly, looking at Bill then he rolled his eyes ”Seriously do you really think I want to see you?! And why would you pull this shit you almost gave me a heart attac-” 

”S-shut up! Ju-just shut up and l-let me t-talk!” 

Stan looked shocked by Bill's sudden outburst, but fell silent still holding his hard gaze on Him. 

_ (Tell me your secrets)  _

Bill was breathing heavily ”Y-Your a really big d-dick” 

”Your one to talk” Stan scoffed out. 

”N-no! St-Stan-” Bill started but stan quickly cut him off 

”How do you know my name?...” 

”That n-not i-i-important…” 

”Actually it is because it's creepy and kinda stalkerish that I've never told you my name and somehow you know it” 

_ (And ask me your questions)  _

**_“You think the whole gang didn't see that you and Stan are soulmates?”_ **

_ (Oh let's go back to the start)  _

**_‘So Stan was his name’_ **

_ (Running in circles, coming up tails)  _

”J-Jesus. B-Bowers said it when he d-decided to c-c-confront me and t-tell me to s-stay away from you!”

”Maybe you should've listened!” 

”Y-Your my fuh-fucking s-s-soulmate!” 

”I know dumbass! The entire gang I'm a part of knows, and they think I'm a fairy now!” 

Bill fell silent at this, his gaze dropping to the floor. ”Y-your full names S-Stanley U-Uris right?” 

“....” 

“Y-you were a g-grade a-above me in m-middle school… there’s o-only so many S-Stanley’s” 

_ (Heads on a science apart)  _

”S-Sta-” 

”Just fuck off!” 

Bill turned around shaking his head and walking out slamming the door behind him, before storming off to his next class. 

…

_ (Nobody said it was easy)  _

Bill sat his lunch try on the table quietly sitting next to bev. The redhead lit up with excitement before pulling Bill into a hug ”Bill! Where have you been?! I've- we've been worried sick!” 

Bill pulled away from the hug ”I-I’ve been e-eating outside…” 

“Why?...” 

“I-it’s just b-been nice out. B-but I’m back now” 

Bev smiled before grabbing Bill's hand “It better stay like that. Also can I come over to your place after school to study?” Bill forced a smile and nodded. 

_ (It's such a shame for us to part)  _

”Where's your mark billiam?”

Bill jerked his head up before Richie could even finish his sentence.

”Covering it up again?” 

Bill let out a sigh of relief before nodding ”Y-yeah…” 

Richie chuckled slightly ”Jesus don't be so tense, I was just asking” 

Bill took a bite of the God awful school lunch to avoid replying to Richie. 

_ (Nobody said it was easy)  _

Richie had found his soulmate about three years ago when they were only thirteen, it turned be one of his best friends, someone he could actually talk to with out them telling him to fuck off. Eddie Kaspbrack, it was Eddie Kaspbrack who had pushed Richie playfully after he had made a ’your mom joke’ when the were walking through the woods Richie watched wide eyed as the black on Eddie's hands faded.

They were now sitting across the table from Bill holding hands. He hated to admit it but he was jealous, Richie got to be happy with his soulmate… And Bill cant even have a normal conversation with his. 

…

_ (No one ever said it would be this hard) _

Georgie had gone to a friends house so Bill finally had some free time to study with Bev. 

”Ok so the square root of Sixty four is eight right?" 

"Y-Yeah that's w-what I g-got" 

_ (Oh take me back to the start)  _

Bev was tapping her pencil on her math textbook while reading another problem. 

Bill looked up from his textbook at Bev staying silent. 

'See you find girls attractive… Bevs hot, she's a female… That's all that matters, all that matters is that she's a girl, not a  _ boy _ . But she isn't my soulmate… Stans my soulmate, fucking Stan… Maybe it doesn't matter, maybe you can just avoid Stan and stay away from him like he asked, and try to love bev…' 

_ (I was just guessing at numbers and figures)  _

Bill argued with himself in his head and didn't realize he was staring at Bev.

"You ok Bill?..." Bev had stopped tapping her pencil and was now looking back at Bill "Hm? Y-yeah suh-sorry I was just trying to f-figure out this q-question" 

"Which one?" Before Bill even had the chance to answer Bev was already leaning over and looking at his textbook. They were now  _ close _ , uncomfortably  _ close _ …

Bill shifted uncomfortably as Bev's eyes scanned the paper "Didn't we just go over this one?" 

_ (Pulling your puzzles apart)  _

Bill took a deep breath before closing his textbook and setting it beside him on his bed. Bev looked up at him confused.

’Just kiss her. That'll clear everything up and then you'll know for sure you like  _ girls’  _

Bill stayed silent and looked at bevs lips for a moment 

’Just do it’ 

He sat there frozen, Bev was still staring at him there faces only inches apart waiting for him to say something

_ (Questions of science, science, and progress)  _

**’Kiss her!”**

_ (Do not speak as loud as my heart)  _

Bill's heart began beating faster.

_ (Tell me you love me)  _

**”Kiss her now!”**

_ (Come back and haunt me)  _

He was staring at her lips. 

_ (Oh and I rush to the start)  _

”Bill…”

_ (Running in circles, chasing our tails)  _

**’Do it before it's too late!’**

_ (Coming back as we are)  _

Bill closed his eyes, and pushed his lips against Bevs.

_ (Nobody said it was easy)  _

Bill pulled away after a few seconds. 

”Bill… What?...” 

”I-I I'm s-so s-s-suh-su- Shit!” 

Bev grabbed Bill's hand ”Hey calm down, it's ok… Bill what's going on that wasn't something you'd normally do” 

”P-promise you won't h-h-hate me?” 

”I could never hate you!” 

_ (Oh it's such a shame for us to part)  _

Bill took a shaky breath

”I-I found my s-s-s-s-soulmate…” 

”Why is that so ba-” Bev began to ask but then stopped herself remembering Bill's soulmark ”Oh honey…” 

Bill looked down at his hands 

”I-its not just that I got p-punched Bev… I got punched by a b-boy…”

_ (Nobody said it was easy)  _

”You kissed me because you didn't think your soulmate would be a boy…” 

Bill nodded looking up at her. Bev pulled him into a hug. ”Why can't I get to decide my sexuality? Or the person I have to spend the rest of my life with?”

Bev rubbed his back as tears welled up in his eyes. 

The girl pulled away from the hug and wiped away any tears. ”Now. Who's the douchebag that punched you?” 

_ (No one ever said it would be this hard)  _

“S-Stanley Uris….”

…

**_I’m going back to the start..._ **


End file.
